Le devoir supplémentaire de Shikadai
by Slowly-Feature
Summary: Shikadai se retrouve avec un devoir en plus sur une loi particulière, et dont la créatrice est une très bonne connaissance.


Lorsque Shino a décidé de punir Shikadai Nara et Boruto Uzumaki, il s'est dit une fois de plus que ces deux-là ressemblaient déjà trop à leurs pères au même âge. Que ce soit en terme de flemme ou d'intelligence, Shikada a hérité du même niveau que son paternel. C'est pourquoi il lui donne un devoir supplémentaire plus complexe que celui de Boruto.

-La loi du départ, lit Shikadai.

-Oui, Shino s'adresse à toute sa classe, j'ai passé vaguement cette loi, mais en y remédiant. Elle est très importante, surtout pour certains élèves ici présents. C'est pour quoi tu vas nous l'expliquer, nous voulons la date, les raisons de sa création, et les personnes qui l'ont crées.

-Le dernier est simple, dit Sarada, ce sont forcément les Kages.

-Celle-ci est plus compliqué, insinue Shino. Rendez-moi ça après-demain.

Shikadai décide d'aller faire ce devoir après les cours, ça sera la galère si sa mère l'apprend. C'est sûr avec Ino, la mère de Inochi, il a la mère la plus sévère de tout Konoha. Et le caractère est le même avec son père.

Quand il a demandé à son père pourquoi il a épousé une telle furie. Son père lui a répondu un monologue, qu'il, apparement, tient de son père, Shikaku Nara.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, il demande au ninja de l'accueil si ils ont des livres sur la "loi du départ". On lui donne un seul livre, encore une loi parmi tant d'autres.

Il commence ses notes par la date : "A l'époque du Sixième Hokage Kakashi Hatake, quelques années après la quatrième grande guerre ninja." Les pages filaient comme les minutes, ce livre est le retranscrition mots par mots d'un conseil des cinq Kages. Chaque mots, émotions est noté par une phrase comme si la personne était présente au sein même de la réunion.

"La Mizukage Mei Terumi affichait une nouvelle question à débat. En effet, une kunochi de Kiri est tombée amoureuse d'un ninja de Kumo." écrit Shikadai. "Sa question était : Peut-elle ou peut-il rejoindre un autre village sans être considéré(e) comme un ninja déserteur"

-Le Raikage A est contre pour lui la loyauté envers un village est plus forte que celle envers une personne, lit Shikadai. La Mizukage défendait les valeurs amoureuses, les trois autres Kages n'osaient faire de bruit.

En même temps entre le Tsuchikage, son oncle Gaara discret comme pas possible et le Sixième Hokage toujours gêné par les histoires de coeurs.

-Un violent coup d'éventail résonne dans la grande de conseil, reprend Shikadai. Le Kazekage voisin de l'attaquant fut très surpris. La jeune femme s'excuse de cette interruption et demande à prendre la parole.

"La personne qui demandait la parole est Témari, à l'époque garde du corps de son petit frère et Kazekage Gaara" en notant ces mots, Shikadai a l'impression de rentrer dans quelque chose de privé. "La kunochi du village de Suna donna alors son point de vue sur la question : Et si la ninja de Kiri avait une raison précise de vouloir quitter son village pour un autre ?" Il sait sa mère du genre à dire les choses comme ça mais il faut l'avouer que son argument est louable.

-A ce moment précis le Tsuchikage a pris le parti de la Mizukage, Shikadai reprend sa lecture, mais il fallait établir des raisons urgentes précises. Un certain nombres mois de relation "stable", un travail de plus de cinq ans pour son village, et une vie correcte dans la village accueillant.

"Tout le monde donne son accord" écrit Shikadai. "Mais la ninja de Suna pose une dernière possibilité de déménagement : que la femme soit enceinte."

Le livre expliquait ensuite que tous les Kages en particulier la Kazekage posèrent la question au sujet de la grossesse. "Bien que ma relation soit stable, que j'ai travaillé pendant plus de cinq ans certes et que Konoha soit un village très agréable. J'aimerais partir en me disant que ma grossesse ne va gêner personne" a répondu Témari devant l'assemblé.

-A ce moment, raconte Shikadai, l'assemblé prend une autre ampleur. Shikamaru Nara, bras droit de l'Hokage et petit ami de Témari est aussi présent. Kankuro, aîné est aussi présent, il bougeait comme une marionnette à côté de son petit frère. Personne n'osait vraiment faire un geste, en particulier le futur père.

A la fin du livre, il y a une note : "J'ai écrit ce truc au cours de ma grossesse. J'en suis pas très fière car c'est assez privé pour moi. Pas pour les Kages, après tout qui voudrait savoir qu'il aurait pût ne pas exister. Simplement parce que ses parents ne sont pas du même village."

Ca fait un choc à Shikadai, sa mère a affronté les Kages pour lui, elle a quitté le village où elle a vécu car elle devait l'élever. Il décide de garder le livre un peu plus longtemps.

-Je suis rentré, signale-t-il.

-Encore un devoir de plus, râle sa mère. Alors qu'il suffit juste que tu tiennent correctement en cours.

-En parlant de ça, hésite Shikadai. Vous pouvez m'aider à le finir ?

-Pas pour ce genre de devoirs, gronde Témari.

-C'est super important, insiste Shikadai.

-Très bien, cède Shikamaru. C'est sur quoi ?

-La loi du départ, annonce Shikadai.

-Désolé, hésite Témari. On ne pourra t'aider sur ce sujet…

-Je sais, fait Shikadai. Je veux juste savoir si je dois le rendre ou le brûler.

Il sort le bouquin, et le tend à sa mère. Elle semble si émue, qu'elle pleurait presque.

-Tu sais que la documentation est dure à avoir, reprend Shikamaru. On ira le rendre plus tard. Toi vas finir tes leçons.

En conclusion, Shikadai se prend un devoir supplémentaire pour avoir brûler son exposé devant tout le monde et ne pas avoir rendu la documentation. Galère cette vie !


End file.
